A disadvantage of a sheet-guiding cylinder having two rows of grippers is that, because of manufacturing and assembly tolerances, the cam follower rollers, associated with each set of grippers, cannot be disposed apart from one another on the periphery of the sheet-guiding cylinder at a work and turn angle .gamma. of exactly 180.degree. which is essential for the proper operation of half-revolution cylinders ---- i.e., cylinders having two rows of grippers. Consequently, the grippers of one row or both rows open too early or too late. Errors in geometry of this kind upset the transfer of printed sheets in the correct register between consecutive printing cylinders.